Les Chroniques de la Cuite, Chap 2 : Il s'est passé quoi hier soir?
by CrymsonFox
Summary: Après une soirée arrosée, Brook se réveille sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il a fait la veille, et les autres Mugiwara sont dans un drôle d'état ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Le principe des Chroniques (indépendantes entre elles): 1 fandom, 1 thème, 2 versions d'une fic délire sur une soirée arrosée. Qui fera la meilleure? En association avec Hotaru-no-kata.
1. Questions

_Hello tout le monde, vous voulez voir les Mugiwara passer un étrange lendemain de beuverie? C'est par ici ! N'ayez crainte, les chapitres des Chroniques sont indépendant entre eux, vous pouvez très bien lire celui là sans avoir lu les 2 versions du chapitre 1 ;) (pour ceux que ça intéresse, vous les trouverez dans le fandom Captain Harlock et vous verrez qu'Albator a des relents de patriotisme ;)_

_Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser pour ceux qui tiennent les Mugiwara en trop sérieuse estime car ici leur estime va prendre un sacré coup (surtout 2 en particulier mais je ne vous spoil pas ;). _

_J'ai fait volontairement cette fanfic en 2 parties, beaucoup de questions trouveront leurs réponses dans la 2ème que je posterai d'ici 3, 4 jours je pense ;)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

><p>''HOY ! HOY ! HOY ! Em non attendez c'est pas ça…YO OH OH ! Oula qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au crâne, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bu un coup de trop hier, bien que ce soit impossible puisque je n'ai pas de gorge. YO OH OH OH ! Mais…''<p>

Brook contemplait la surface du Thousand Sunny (bien que ce soit impossible blablabla pas d'yeux) desertée de ses habitants normaux. Robin ne procrastinait pas en faisant semblant de se culturer intellectuellement, Zoro ne se culturait pas tout court, et le coin noyade/pêche au poisson était desespérément calme. De plus, le bateau était jonché de cadavres de bouteilles, diverses traces de vomi à peine nettoyées, cotillons, seigneur des mers en tranche, et quelques marines se réveillant sans rien comprendre. Et il y avait un gros trou dans la coque, qu'Usopp n'avait pas colmaté ! D'accord, les Mugiwara avaient l'habitude des fiestas arrosées, mais là il y avait vraiment quelque chose de plus que d'habitude.

*Surement les cotillons* pensa Brook.

Le squelette entreprit de partir à la recherche de l'équipage mais son seul mouvement fut de se ramasser lamentablement par terre.

''Oh mais…qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Manque de calcium ?! Oh mais non j'suis bête, l'alcool fait encore effet sur mes muscles, bien que ce soit impossible puisque je n'ai pas de muscles !''

Après avoir chantée une berceuse aux marines, le musicien vit débouler un renne sur le plancher.

-Chopper qu'est-ce qui…

-PAS LE TEMPS C'EST UNE QUESTION DE VIE OU DE MORT ! D'ailleurs merci Brook d'avoir mimé les effets de l'alcool pour refuser de m'aider c'est sympa, fit le mammifère visiblement enervé.

Sans crier gare, le renne fondit en larmes :-D'habitude c'est toujours moi qui doit constamment vous surveillez quand vous buvez, vous mettre en PLS et tout, mais là j'en peux plus BOUHOUHOU ! Vous êtes des monstres !

-M…Mais non voyons je t'interdis de dire ça ! fit Brook avec un visage compatissant pour les malheurs de son ami.

-A...aaa...arrêtes de me regarder c-comme ça ! Tu me fais flipper ! trembla le renne en se planquant derrière un tonneau.

-Oh, desolé, s'excusa le ménestrel, se promettant de faire des efforts sur les émotions faciales la prochaine fois.

-Tu trouveras les autres à l'intérieur, lui indiqua Chopper, affairé à récolter des herbes médicinales sous les buissons.

Brook entra, et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. D'abord Robin, dit la Démone, une des personnes les plus recherchées au monde… qui se cachait dans une couverture.

-Hiii ! Non pas toi ! hurla-elle.

-Mais enfin, à toi aussi je te fais peur ?

-Tu as vraiment une tête de deterré Brook !

-Pas plus que d'habitude YO OH OH !

Puis, reprenant un air sérieux, il prononça cette sentence implacable: -Pourrais-je avoir un aperçu de votre culotte ?

-Hiii, ça recommence ! rougit-elle, au bord des larmes, en se terrant à nouveau dans sa couette. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Je suis un monstre !

-Non ça c'est moi YO OH OH !

Considérant qu'il valait mieux laisser Robin s'auto-couvrir de honte pour le moment, il allait lui dire de se reposer, elle d'habitude si posée, lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Mon Dieu il y a du sang s-s-sssous la ppp-porte !'' hurla-il horrifié.

Robin, sous l'emprise de l'alcool aurait-elle fait quelque chose d'atroce, de sadique, à l'un de ses nakamas ?! Son cœur battant à tout rompre, ses articulations cliquetants, sa machoire virevoltant dangereusement, Brook poussa la porte et fit face à l'effroyable verité.

Sanji gisait là, quasi-nu, flottant dans une énorme mare de sang. Son propre sang. On n'entendait qu'un faible gémissement de douleur du pauvre malheureux. Brook aurait fondu en larmes si il avait put. Il prit la main de son ami (ce qui donna visuellement une scène assez ahurissante). C'est alors qu'il entendit une énorme explosion.

Brook s'y précipita, et découvrit Nami, en proie à l'abattement, elle avait la tête qui saignait à force de la fracasser sur le mur, et ses yeux rougis semblaient avoir versées toutes les larmes disponibles.

-N-Nami-san ! Est-ce que tout… ?

-Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?! Je leur…je leur ait fait beaucoup de mal.

Quoi ?! Nami aurait-elle participée à cette agression ? Et…et si il y avait eu d'autres victimes ?!

''Da ! komme ça que doit kommencer Lévolution, Kamalade !''

Franky venait d'entrer et Brook en prit plein les orbites. Le cyborg n'avait plus son slip légendaire, ni sa chemise, ni même ses lunettes.

-Mais, Franky, tes affaires…

-Trop kapitalistes anciennes affailes! Gouvelnement Mondial pas avoil notle peau, même pas tienne kamalade Blookovski !

L'homme de fer avait remplacé sa chemise par un manteau à fourrure, ses lunettes par une chapka, et son slip par…rien. Surement pour faire plus prolétaire.

-Franky…pourrais-je avoir un aperçu de votre fonctionnement interne ?

-Niet ! Toi polter smoking et chapeau, toi devoil etle millionaile ou espion CP9. Alol nous devoil fail mul sul bateau et… [insérez insultes en russe] !

Brook avait sauté sur l'honnête charpentier naval, et lui avait ouvert le bide.

''Bien c'que j'pensais…''

Le cola habituel de Franky avait tellement été melangé avec de nombreux alcools différents qu'à présent il en exhalait une odeur étrange, plus proche de la vodka.

-[insérez insultes en russe] Lévolution pas pouvoil se faile sans saclifices ni dictature plotétaliat ! Toi devoil complendle ! hurla frénétiquement l'homme de fer en agitant les bras.

*Impossible, pensa Brook en déglutissant. Franky serait devenu un dictateur, obligeant Nami et Robin à supprimer Sanji car il portait un smoking ? Voila que je me met à penser comme Usopp maintenant. Non ça ne peut….*

-AAAAAAAAAAH ! A L'AIDE !

Usopp venait d'apparaître, en sueur, le souffle rauque, les yeux quasiment exorbités, comme si il était poursuivi par Nami après avoir fait une boulette (cette fille est probablement le vrai capitaine de l'équipage).

-Mais enfin l'harangua Brook, dégainant son épée pour protéger Usopp d'une menace éventuelle vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe ? On a été téléportés dans Higurashi no Naku Koro ni ou quoi ? YO OH OH !

-L- Lis ça…on est foutus ! On est foutus ! s'époumona Usopp en lui présentant du papier.

Brook prit le journal que le tireur d'élite lui présentait et ses orbites s'agrandirent. Voila ce qu'il lut:

**_#SOGEKING NARGUE LA MARINE - Une riposte sans précédent du Gouvernement Mondial #  
><em>**

_#Hier soir, le faux-justicier Sogeking de l'Ile des Snipers, que l'on avait déjà vu prêter main-forte aux Mugiwara par le passé, à refait parler de lui. Etant parvenu à s'infiltrer à Marineford on ne sait trop comment il a annoncé, au sommet du bâtiment, un verre de saké dans la main que, je cite :_

_**''Hips, tfaçon la marine c'est des boulets hic…z'ont même pas foutus d'attraper un renne alors, les Mugiwara vont tous leur casser la bibine…et en parlant de bibine jme resserre un verre…; D'ailleurs faudrait dire à Sengoku de changer de coupe de chveux c'est plus possib…woooh et dites à Kizaru et Akainu que j'ai retrouvé leur bon goût vestimentaire !''**_

_Le criminel a ensuite tenté de s'envoler en sautant du toit, mais n'a réussi qu'à probablement se fracturer le tibia d'après le bruit entendu. Il s'est par la suite échappé en kidnappant ni plus ni moins que la chèvre de l'amiral en chef. Suite à cet incident, le Gouvernement Mondial a ordonné de quadrupler les primes des Mugiwara ainsi que de Sogeking.#_

_#**Page 2** : L'identité réelle de Sogeking - La piste des aliens envisagée_

_**Page 3** : Mister 3 - Il dément les accusations de pédophilie_

_**Page 4** : Les conseils de Baggy le Clown - La persévérance est une qualité_

_**Page 5** : Interview exclusive Shanks le Roux - ''Mes cheveux sont 100% naturels'' …#_

-On est foutus j'te dis ! paniqua le pirate au long nez.

-Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi flippes-tu autant ? D'autant que c'est Sogeking qui a lancé ça.

-Mais parce que je…hum…c'est vrai hahaha ! Je te faisais marcher, fit Usopp, bombant le torse, se remettant soudain en tête qu'il devait être un grand guerrier fier et courageux.

-En effet, argua Brook, tu devrais plutôt flipper parce que Franky a manipulé Robin et Nami, ces pauvres femmes sans défense, pour assassiner Sanji.

-Q-QUOIIIIII ?! hurla le fier guerrier, complètement terrifié.

-Quoi toi dire kamarade ? Moi pas comprendre, avoua le cyborg.

-PAUVRE FEMME SANS DEFENSE ?! hurla une voix visiblement très enervée à l'autre bout du bateau.

-Mais enfin, Nami-san, tenta de protester Brook alors que la navigatrice semblait vouloir jouer au golf avec sa caboche. L'alcool doit te faire perdre la tête…

-C'est ma ruine qui me fais perdre la tête crétin !

-Quoi ?

Nami s'arrêta alors, et se recroquevillant par terre se mit à sangloter.

-Hier j'étais pétée comme un coing, comme nous tous, alors j'ai debarqué sur l'île la plus proche, et dans un élan de tout le monde il est beau, les oiseaux chantent la vie en rose…j'ai… j'ai offert les millions de berrys que j'avais amassé à une association caritative !

-Mais, Nami, c'est un acte héroî…

-LA FERME ! Je suis une pirate moi pas une héroîne ! Beu-euuuuuuuuuuh

*Mais, alors…*pensa Brook.

Pris d'un doute il retourna à l'endroit où gisait Sanji. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que le blond avait une perfusion au bras, ce qui le mettait relativement hors de danger qu'il portait le slip de Franky ( !?) qu'il avait des cœurs dans les yeux et qu'il saignait du nez !

-Mais…il est simplement pris d'une crise de perversion aigue !

-Je dirais plutôt qu'il nage dans le bonheur depuis hier soir, fit Chopper qui venait de rentrer. J'ai trouvé ça par terre, dit-il en montrant un vidéo-escargophone. Je crois que l'on a enregistré toute la soirée dessus…

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Que vont-ils trouver sur cette vidéo? Et ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai oublié ni Luffy, ni Zoro, ni Shanks, je les garde simplement pour l'autre partie qui arrivera sous peu ;)<em>

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fais toujours plaisir :) Et surveiller le fandom car Hotaru-no-kata fera surement sa propre version d'un lendemain de cuite des Mugiwara d'ici quelques temps, vous pourrez voter pour départager lequel est le mieux ;)_


	2. Réponses

_Hello, merci encore à ceux qui ont laissés des reviews pour le chapitre précédent X) Ici, les questions que vous vous posiez encore trouveront une réponse. A bientôt pour les Chroniques de la Cuite 3 sur un autre fandom ;) Et souhaiter bonne chance aux Mugiwara pour se remettre de ce very bad trip._

* * *

><p>Pendant que Chopper stabilisait l'état de Sanji, Brook, Usopp et Franky s'étaient rassemblés pour regarder la vidéo, histoire d'enfin découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Ce qu'il y virent fut plutôt normal, au début:<p>

[…]

Shanks avait enfin croisé Luffy (et son chapeau de paille). Après d'émouvantes retrouvailles, le Roux avait deposé sur le Sunny une énorme cargaison d'alcool avec en tête une énorme jarre de saké de West Blue. Les premiers temps, la fête fut une fête de Mugiwara classique. Baguettes dans le nez, engueulades, musique, début de baston entre Zoro et Sanji, et beaucoup de rires, en bref il y'avait de l'ambiance.

Ambiance qui augmenta de beaucoup lorsque, par la surconsommation d'alcool, Nami commença à faire des calins à tout le monde, Robin pour sa part était partie pour danser sur une table et commençait à flirter un peu avec tous. Mais la sensualité n'eut pas l'exclusivité, le ridicule s'invita aussi pleinement quand Mister 13 s'invita et fit danser les Mugiwara comme des débiles sur le titre désormais culte de Rebecca Black: le terrible _Friday_, écorcheur d'oreille devant l'Eternel.

Puis la fête partit COMPLETEMENT en vrille. On parla mutinerie. Nami se sentit d'humeur généreuse et, après avoir langoureusement embrassée Sanji, elle partit faire œuvre de charité. Le mélange intérieur de Franky commençait à faire effet, et il parla redistribution des richesses (ce qui n'alla pas sans guerre froide avec la navigatrice) et comme première marque de bonne volonté, offrit son slip à Sanji. Shanks et Zoro s'étaient lancés dans le jeu du ''qui taperait le plus fort sur le bateau avec un couteau à beurre ?'' tout en chantant des chansons paillardes. Robin, après avoir fait un bras de fer avec Nami, s'était lancée avec elle dans un concours de strip-tease qui aurait fait rougir Mihawk même. Et, ne souhaitant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, l'archéologue avait fait pousser moults bras qui s'étaient chargés de donner beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir à tout le monde (imagines les possibilités… )…

Zoro et Usopp, motivés par tant de bonté,s'étaient élancés. L'un pour aller faire une apparition héroîque dans le lieu le plus militarisé au monde l'autre pour trouver All Blue avant le blondinet et pouvoir ainsi se foutre de lui. Et Shanks après s'être bien eclaté, s'était volatilisé comme un fourbe, dans un dernier élan de lucidité (et un dernier éclat de rire machiavélique) . Et Chopper devait gérer tout ça ainsi que les soldats de la Marine qui s'étaient incrustés.

[…]

A la fin de la vidéo, les 3 hommes se regardèrent, et pour une fois Brook n'avait pas le monopole des yeux ronds. Ni du nez qui saignait.

-Robin-chan est…, balbutia Franky

-…une déesse…, renchérit Usopp

-…je n'ai jamais vu autant d'aperçus de culottes de toute ma mort ! s'enthousiasma Brook.

-…on devrait la remercier, et Shanks aussi…

-…et je comprend mieux pourquoi Sanji est dans cet état YO OH OH !

-…n'empêche il pourrait me rendre mon calbute !

-…au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un sait où est Luffy-san ?

Ils le cherchèrent pendant un moment avant de découvrir la chèvre qui bêlait, regardant en l'air avec ses yeux de chèvre de japanimation.

''Rrrronfzzzzll ''

Monkey D. Luffy, le capitaine de cet équipage de malade, était en train de dormir paisiblement, pendant que son corps élastique se tortillait au rythme des embruns. En fait il pendouillait dans le vent, flottant, les bras enroulés autour du mat, en lieu et place du drapeau noir habituel.

-Hé Luffy, réveilles-toi l'élastique !

-Rrrfl hein ? Ah les amis ! Vous en faites-une tête ! C'était cool hier soir non ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? voulut-il savoir dans un grand sourire de singe.

-Bah tout le monde a un peu peté un cable, et toi tu t'es retrouvé à la place du pavillon…On est desolés pour la mutinerie.

Luffy jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

-Ah…Je me disais aussi, j'avais l'impression qu'on me berçait. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Incorrigible…Mais au fait, il manque toujours quelqu'un ! Où est Zoro ?!

[…]

-Ouah ma tête. Je crois que j'ai trop pris l'habitude de boire du saké, je me méfie plus assez des autres alcools. Et bordel comment est-ce que Shanks peut-être aussi fort au jeu du couteau ? Ah bah oui, il a pas de main…Bon je suis où là ? Je me suis quand même pas encore perdu ? Y'a de l'eau qui tombe, tellement de vapeur qu'on y voit rien…Je dois être dans une source chaude c'est ça ! Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Ferme mais moelleux en même temps… Ce doit être un citron…

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

[_Suite à un trop grand nombre d'éléments grossiers dans cette fanfiction, son auteur a decidé, poussé par une envie artistique, de vous faire lire quelque chose de plus raffiné. Il a donc réecrit le passage de Zoro en vers, imitant grossièrement ''Le Corbeau et le Renard''. Espérons que Jean de la Fontaine, paix à son âme, ne se retourne pas dans sa tombe._]

LE ZORO UN PEU SAOULARD

Maître Zoro, l'esprit encore perché,

Avait hier prit trop de breuvage.

Se sachant bien sûr encore paumé,

Il tint à peu près ce langage :

"Vraiment pas eu de pot, au Jeu du Couteau.

Pourquoi suis-je tombé contre le manchot ?

Sérieux c' est quoi cet équipage ?

On est vraiment des gros barges !

Bon bref, où suis-je encore tombé moi ? "

Eau chaude et vapeur semblaient tomber du toit;

Une cascade ? Et surement un citron que voila,

Cette chose ferme mais moelleuse, qu'il palpait des doigts.

Le brouillard partit, il comprit: "Par tous les dieux !

C'est un des seins de cette fureur !

Tashigi ! Je te jure que j 'me suis trompé de route !''

''T'as d'autres excuses, pervers ?! Je t'écoute ! "

Zoro, insulté puis battu

Jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>N'ayez pas peur de reviewer matelots, je veux savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ;)<em>


End file.
